Marvel's Christmas Mixtape
by WindyCity96
Summary: A collection of Christmas song inspired fics featuring characters from the MCU. Feel free to leave suggestions.


**Chapter 1**

 **Characters: Steve and Natasha**

 **Song: Baby, it's cold outside**

* * *

Natasha lay silently on the couch with Steve, the soldier's strong arms wrapped lovingly around her as they sat by the fire. She took one look at the clock and sighed. "I have to go."

Steve tightened his grip as he kissed the crook of her neck. "Don't."

"I have to," Steve's shoulders slumped as he felt Natasha slip out of his arms. "I have to meet up with Clint at the farm. He says he might Intel on a Hydra informant."

Steve glanced out the window, the infamous east coast winter in full effect. "Nat, it's a pouring out."

"I'm from Russia, Rogers," Natasha reminded "I can handle a little snowstorm. Besides the sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back."

"Hey," Steve grabbed her arm as she turned away "What do I have to do to make you stay?"

Natasha paused. "Seduce me," she said with a smirk.

Ready to admit defeat, Steve slumped back on the couch as Natasha walked off. Then he had an idea.

Natasha had just put on her coat when she heard the familiar sound of Steve's playing. "Rogers, what are you up to?"

Steve extended his hand. "One dance before you leave," he asked "Please?"

Knowing that she couldn't say no to the baby blue eyes, Natasha took his hand and the two of them slowly started waltzing around the room as the music began to play.

 _I really can't stay,_

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

 _I got to go away,_

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

 _This evening has been_

 _Been hoping that you'd drop in_

 _So very nice_

 _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Natasha raised an eyebrow as Steve kissed the palm of her hand "Steve Rogers are you trying to seduce me?"

"That depends. Is it working?"

 _My mother will start too worry_

 _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

 _My father will be pacing the floor_

 _Listen to the fireplace roar_

 _So, really I'd better scurry_

 _Beautiful, please don't hurry_

 _Well, maybe just a half a drink more_

 _Put some records on while I pour_

Steve led Natasha over to the bar where he handed he a glass of his famous family eggnog. Natasha loved the stuff "One drink. Then I'm leaving."

"We'll see about that."

 _The neighbors might think_

 _Baby, it's bad out there_

 _Say, what's in this drink?_

"Tastes a little stronger than I remember," Natasha commented.

Steve shrugged "I might've added a little extra bourbon."

 _No chance to be had out there_

 _I wish I knew how_

 _Your eyes a like starlight now_

 _To break this spell_

 _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

"You look beautiful tonight," Steve complemented "I love watching the light of the fire dance in you're your eyes."

Natasha "Someone's laying it on thick."

"I'm going up against the Black Widow. I can't afford to pull any punches."

 _I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

 _Mind if I move in closer?_

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tired_

 _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

 _I really can't stay_

 _Baby, don't hold out. Baby, it's cold outside_

Natasha smiled as she leaned in and whispered in Steve's ear "As much as I would love to see what else you've got up your sleeve," she said in a soft, low voice "I have a flight to catch."

Steve quickly grabbed her arm and twirled her around, making her laugh as he slipped his arm around her waist "We never finished our dance."

"You never give up, do you?"

 _I simply must go_

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

 _The answer is no_

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

 _This welcome has been_

 _So lucky that you dropped in_

 _So nice and warm_

 _Look out the window at that storm_

"I've seen a lot of snowstorms in my time," Steve whispered, as he and Natasha danced around the fire "but this has got to be one worst I've ever seen."

"Wimp."

 _My sister will be suspicious_

 _Gosh your lips look delicious_

 _My brother will be there at the door_

"Clint likes to play big brother," Natasha warned "What do you plan on telling him when he asks why I didn't show up?"

"The truth," Steve replied "that I didn't want my fiancé going out in a blizzard and so I begged her to stay home."

"Oh, so this is you begging?"

"I'm getting there."

 _Waves upon a tropical shore_

 _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

 _God your lips look delicious_

 _Well, maybe just a little bit more_

"Keep this up Rogers, and I won't give you a kiss goodbye."

"Bold words. You must be getting nervous."

 _Was never such a blizzard before_

Steve glanced out the window at the pouring snow "It's getting worse out there."

Natasha shrugged. "I've seen Stark's Quinjets get through worse."

"You can't fly a Quinjet," Steve reminded.

"Sam can. So can Rhodes."

 _I've got to go home_

 _Baby you'll freeze out there_

 _Say, lend me your coat?_

 _It's up to your knees out there_

"You're running out of song Rogers."  
"Well then I guess I should start begging, shouldn't I? "

Natasha shrugged "Couldn't hurt."

Steve leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "I love you Natasha. Please don't go," he implored "You're my whole world. Ever since I came out of the ice, I feel like I'm out of place, like part of me is still doesn't fit. Except when I'm with you."

 _You've really been grand_

 _I thrill when you touch my hand_

 _Oh, can't you see?_

 _How can you do this thing to me?_

"Is this the part where you say that you're heart breaks a little every time we're apart?" Natasha assumed.

Steve shook her head. "When we're apart my heart is with you," he said in a low, sincere voice "because you are my heart."

Natasha felt a warmness spreading in her cheeks. "Steve I," she gasped as her legs bumped into the back of the couch, laughing slightly as the two of them stumbled back and landed back where they started. Natasha looked up and starred into Steve's loving eyes, her heart starting to race.

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

 _Think of my lifelong sorrow_

 _At least they'll be plenty implied_

 _If you caught pneumonia and died?_

"You know the others will blame me for this," she whispered "The Black Widow seducing poor innocent Captain America practically writes itself."

Steve gently stroked the side of her face. "I'll tell them the truth."

"That you seduced me?"

Steve shook his head. "That I can't stand to apart from the woman I love." And he kissed her.

 _I really can't stay_

 _Get over that hold out_

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

Slowly, Steve pulled his lips away from hers, smiling at the blissful look on her face. "Well?"

"You win. I'll stay," Natasha sighed as she snuggled up close to Steve once more "After all, it's cold outside."


End file.
